Ser jugador de Quidditch no es fácil
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Siempre nos hemos preguntado como es el día normal de un jugador de Quidditch. Pues he aquí uno completamente cotidiano.


_**Disclaimmer:**__ Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__. _Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, porque yo no puedo crear una obra maestra como la suya.

Está dedicado a mi queridísima amiga invisible aleejandraa, la cual me lo puso bastante difícil, pero lo conseguí. Espero que te guste, sudor y sangre me ha costado xD

_**Ser jugador de Quidditch no es fácil**_

**1.**

Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana cuando los gemelos Weasley sintieron algo húmedo y frío golpeando su rostro.

— ¿Qué mierda? —preguntó Fred levantándose abruptamente mientras gotas resbalaban por su pelo e iban a parar a su pijama de rayas azules. Enfocó los ojos en las figuras que aún tenían las varitas en su mano apuntándole a él y a su hermano.

—Llevamos media hora intentando levantaros —se quejó Angelina que le echó otro chorro de agua a George al ver que intentaba volver a dormirse.

Como respuesta, George le lanzó el almohadón que dio de lleno en la cara de Angelina. Esta estuvo a punto de volver a lanzarle un aguamenti cuando George, en un movimiento preciso y rápido, la desarmó.

Fred silbó a su hermano por la rapidez y se giró para ver el reloj de su mesilla. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras se giraba hacia Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el cual ya estaba con el uniforme del equipo puesto.

— ¡Por Merlín, Wood! ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! —se quejó Fred en un gruñido mientras le lanzaba todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano. Lee Jordan, el compañero de cuarto restante, se quejó lanzando un gruñido pero fue apenas audible, ya que hacía tiempo que dejó de intentar que los follones que montaban los gemelos cuando les tocaba madrugar para ir a entrenar fueran menos ruidosos.

— ¡Y es domingo! —añadió George que aún remoloneaba tumbado en la cama.

—Sabéis que la próxima semana es el partido contra Hufflepuff. Tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para entrenar —dijo Wood mientras sus ojos brillaban con decisión y locura, como siempre hacían cada vez que hablaba de quidditch.

— ¿Y qué? Hufflepuff nunca ha sido un verdadero contrincante —soltó Fred que odiaba que le levantaran tan temprano, además de que apenas habían dormido tres horas, pues se habían quedado hasta tarde perfeccionando un invento en una de las aulas vacías del colegio.

—Hacemos mal al subestimarlos. Este año han reforzado mucho sus entrenamientos y han mejorado notablemente —dijo Angelina. George resopló y se metió bajo las sábanas mientras que Fred, que sabía que discutir con Oliver cuando tenía ese brillo en los ojos no iba a servir para nada, se levantó y se dirigió al baño mascullando cosas como; "un día de estos nos va a matar", "esto no tiene que ser sano", "maldito maníaco, ya podía buscarse un pelele", "seguro que lo hace por joder" y cosas parecidas.

—Voy a ir a despertar a Harry, asegúrate de que estos dos estén abajo en veinte minutos —dijo el capitán mientras salía por la puerta, tras el asentimiento de Angelina.

Esta giró su cabeza y vio como George aún seguía durmiendo. Resoplando caminó hacia él y le zarandeó, sin mucho éxito. Tras varios segundos pensando, cogió el almohadón que le había tirado antes y se dirigió a él.

— ¡Weasley! —le gritó mientras le asestaba un golpe en toda la cara con la almohada. Este apenas soltó un pequeño ruidito de molestia y volvió a dormir.

Rodando los ojos, la joven le destapó y, agarrando sus piernas, le sacó de la cama haciendo que la cabeza del pelirrojo golpeara contra el suelo.

George abrió rápidamente los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en donde un profundo dolor empezaba a hacer aparición. Le dirigió una mirada de molestia a Angelina que acababa de dejar caer sus piernas de forma "inadecuada", por no decir que las había estampado contra el suelo.

— ¡Por Merlín que genio, mujer! ¡Me apiado del hombre que se case contigo! —diciendo esto, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño para poder cambiarse antes de que la morena intentara asesinarlo de nuevo, porque estaba seguro de que ese golpe había sido un claro intento de homicidio. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño logró avistar que le sacaba la lengua y se daba la vuelta para sentarse en la cama a esperar.

_Testaruda_ —pensó mientras cerraba la puerta del todo.

**2.**

— Por dios, Oliver, mira que cada vez nos haces levantarnos antes —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros y se arreglaba para entrenar.

—Es muy importante que ganemos este año la copa, Harry. Mientras yo sea el capitán no perderemos ni un solo partido —dijo Wood apretando el puño.

Harry rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, no quería una charla sobre la responsabilidad que acarrea ser miembro del equipo para la reputación de Gryffindor.

Lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, se vistió y salió con Oliver para reunirse con los demás.

**3.**

Eran casi las seis de la mañana, cuando el equipo atravesaba los jardines de Hogwarts hacia el campo de Quidditch, tras tomar un desayuno rápido en el Gran Comedor.

El sol apenas estaba despertando del sopor de la noche y empezaba a estirar sus luminosos brazos alumbrando con un tono rosáceo la hierba helada cubierta por el rocío de la noche.

Era una fría mañana de enero, y el aire frío se colaba por las túnicas de los jugadores haciendo que algunos se frotaran los brazos intentando calentarse. Todos maldecían el tener que salir de la cómoda y calentita cama. Todos menos Wood, que ya estaba planeando estrategias en su cabeza.

Rápidamente cogieron las escobas y emprendieron el vuelo para entrar en calor. Parecían pájaros que perseguían al sol y le acompañaban en su despertar.

Tras unos cuantos ejercicios para calentar, Wood pasó a planear y perfeccionar algunas técnicas. Así transcurrió rápidamente la mañana y, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el sol ya había salido del todo, escapando de su escondite al que se veía obligado a volver cada noche.

Los miembros del equipo consiguieron convencer a Wood de parar para comer, ya que sus tripas empezaban a rugir como si cientos de hipogrifos estuvieran dentro de ellas chocando unos contra otros.

Wood mandó a los gemelos Weasley a que consiguieran algo en las cocinas y estos, viendo su oportunidad para vengarse, aceptaron de buen grado.

El brillo perverso que Oliver avistó en los ojos de los gemelos antes de desaparecer no le auguró nada bueno.

**4.**

Los gemelos volvieron media hora después con dos cestas llenas de comida. Los ojos de los jugadores relampagueaban mientras veían toda la cantidad de comida que portaban los gemelos.

En cuanto estos llegaron se abalanzaron hacia ellos, pero los gemelos les frenaron.

—Antes de que comáis, debemos darle primero de comer a nuestro queridísimo capitán como es debido —dijo Fred y Oliver sonrió. Se acercó a ellos y estiró la mano esperando un suculento plato que calmara su hambre voraz.

Fred se dirigió a la cesta de su hermano y sacó algo envuelto en una servilleta y una botella de agua. Wood, confundido, quitó la servilleta y descubrió un mendrugo de pan duro que posiblemente habría pasado ya una semana desde que se horneó puesto que había un ligero moho creciendo en uno de sus lados. Miró con el ceño fruncido a los gemelos.

—Bueno, no queríamos que engordaras y perdieras esa cinturita que tienes, capitán. Además de que el moho es un alimento muy rico en proteínas. — le dijo Fred mientras sonreía abiertamente.

— ¡Pero si está duro! ¡No hay quien le hinque el diente! —se quejó Oliver mientras apretaba el pan.

— ¡Oh, venga, no es para tanto! —dijo Fred repartiendo la comida para los demás. Wood elevó una ceja y le lanzó el mendrugo de pan provocando que le diera de lleno en la frente.

— ¡Ouch! —soltó Fred mientras se frotaba la zona donde había hecho contacto ese misil improvisado.

— ¿Está duro o no? —le preguntó Wood con sorna. Fred le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y el capitán, en un rápido movimiento, recogió la quaffle y se la lanzó al pelirrojo dándole de lleno en el estómago.

—Lanzas como mi hermana Ginny — le dijo con dificultad, debido al impacto, soltando un quejido de dolor y devolviéndole la quaffle con el mismo ímpetu.

—Entonces tu hermana lanza muy fuerte —contestó sonriendo a pesar del golpe. Todos rieron.

—Baja ego que sube Oliver —dijo Alicia mientras le daba una colleja a este.

—No es ego, es la verdad, lanzo muy fuerte —Katie se le acercó y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le miró a los ojos con una seriedad muy poco propia del momento.

—Querido, tu ego extiende cheques que tu vanidad no puede pagar —la solemnidad con la que soltó aquella frase hizo que todos rieran. Oliver le lanzó un beso y un guiño a Katie y esta, sonrojada, le arrebató la quaffle y se volvió a donde estaban Angelina y Alicia.

Fred y George se miraron. Esos dos se traían algo, quizás podrían hacer algo para dejarlos solitos.

Comieron charlando y, tras mucho insistir, dejaron que Oliver probara la suculenta comida, en vez del pobre mendrugo de pan que había sido relegado a un segundo plano donde una paloma grisácea luchaba con una blanca por su posesión.

**5.**

Tras comer volvieron a los entrenamientos, aunque esta vez se permitieron relajarse y divertirse más, algo que desesperó a Wood al principio, pero que luego terminó aceptando y uniéndose a ellos.

Así pasó la tarde y el cielo se cubrió de un tono rojizo que recordaba al fuego que luchaba por alzar sus llamas al cielo lo más alto que pudiera para alcanzar la libertad antes de ser apagado extinguiendo su vida; como así la vida se le escapaba al sol cuando debía volver a su rincón para salir otra vez a disfrutar de la libertad al día siguiente.

Cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, todos dieron las gracias por haber terminado los deberes ayer. Todos menos Harry Potter, que debía volver a quedarse hasta tarde para hacerlos.

_Siempre me ocurre lo mismo_ —pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia su tortura personal con la cabeza baja y resoplando. —_A lo mejor Hermione puede ayudarme _—pensó esperanzado.

Porque así era un día normal en la vida de los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch, puede que modificando algunos sucesos según la ocasión, pero los fines de semana se resumían a eso; entrenamiento.

**6.**

—Oye, Oliver, Katie ¿por qué no nos acompañáis? Qué tenemos algo que enseñaros en la tercera planta —dijo Fred mientras los arrastraba junto con George.

—Fred, estoy muerta. Lo que quiero ahora es subir a mi cuarto y tumbarme, no tener que despistar a Flich y a esa gata esquelética que tiene por amante. —se quejó Katie siendo arrastrada por los pelirrojos.

—No seas cruel, Katie. El amor que hay entre Flich y su gata es digno de admiración —le regañó George.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando una de las partes deja pelos por todos lados. Amor verdadero, sí, señor —se burló Katie.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Que solo será un momento —dijo Fred y Katie lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Prometemos —empezaron los gemelos mientras los arrastraban a una de las clases vacías de la planta, y los encerraban allí —que será un momento el que tardemos en encerraros.

Los gemelos sonrieron al oír los gritos de Katie soltando maldiciones y planeando dolorosas maneras de matarlos.

—Mira que cuando quiere puede provocar escalofríos —dijo George estremeciéndose tras oír una promesa de muerte que incluía una acromántula, jugo de calabaza, un cuchillo y una escoba. Fred asintió y, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermano, se fueron de allí siendo acompañados por los gritos de Katie.

**7.**

—Katie déjalo, no va a servir de nada —dijo Oliver que se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras veía como su compañera seguía soltando improperios acerca de ciertos pelirrojos a los que mataría entrenando cuando saliera.

—No puedo abrir la puerta ni siquiera con la varita, Oliver. ¿Se puede saber que hechizo han hecho? —se quejó la joven mientras soltaba su pelo rubio de la coleta para poder peinárselo nerviosa. La presencia del capitán no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

_¡Maldita sea! _—pensó Katie mientras movía nerviosamente las manos — _No puedo estar a solas con él. No después de lo que llevo soñando casi todos los días. ¡Por Merlín, que mataré a esos dos!_

—Esos dos han estado trabajando últimamente en crear nuevos hechizos, así que no me extrañaría nada que este fuera uno de ellos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, así que siéntate —dijo Oliver mirando como los ojos azules de Katie miraban fijamente su mano extendida.

Tragando, Katie aceptó la mano de su capitán. Al hacer contacto una corriente eléctrica les atravesó a los dos y recorrió sus columnas vertebrales provocándoles un escalofrío. La boca de la joven se secó y sintió como si un montón de mariposas estuvieran dentro de su estómago, revoloteando y haciéndole cosquillas.

Lentamente se sentó al lado de él y jugó con sus dedos, cuando se dio cuenta de que no apartaba la vista de ella.

—Hemos avanzado mucho hoy ¿no crees? —preguntó intentando romper el silencio que se había abalanzado sobre ellos. Oliver sonrió mientras veía como Katie se mordía el labio, nerviosa.

_Está tan guapa cuando se pone nerviosa_ —pensó mientras dirigía sus manos a la cara de la joven que cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Tragando, Oliver le giró el rostro hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Se le secaron los labios cuando Katie abrió los ojos y clavó aquellos dos luceros del color del mar tranquilo en él.

Katie, por el contrario, pensaba que se iba a morir allí mismo con aquella tortura que era la mirada de Oliver. Aquellos ojos marrones la estaban volviendo loca.

Sentía la respiración del guardián del equipo sobre su cara provocándole cosquillas y poniéndole la piel de gallina allí donde el aire caliente hacía contacto.

Sus pensamientos hacía tiempo que se habían convertido en un torbellino inconexo de palabras, silenciados por la magnitud de los sentimientos que estaban invadiendo los cuerpos de los jóvenes. Habían esperado tanto tiempo por algo así, que cuando, por fin, los labios de los dos se juntaron, los pensamientos se desconectaron completamente dándole la victoria al corazón que, como siempre, vencía a la razón.

Oliver acarició la suave mejilla de Katie mientras la besaba lentamente. Quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de aquel momento. Era mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

Katie no encontraba palabras para describir lo que empezó a sentir cuando los labios de Oliver acariciaron los suyos. Sentía que sus sentimientos agitaban un mar en su interior, provocando que la marea subiera y creciera, arrastrando la poca cordura que quedaba en su cuerpo y llevándola a una perdición de la que no quería salir jamás.

**8.**

Horas después Katie abrió los ojos abruptamente, sobre una superficie plana.

_Todo ha sido un sueño _—pensó descorazonada. —_Como todos desde que empezó el curso._

Seguro que se había quedado dormida esperando a que los gemelos abrieran la puerta.

Resignada, Katie fue a levantarse, pero sintió como un brazo se apretaba a su alrededor apoyándola sobre unos pectorales bien formados y duros. Frunciendo el ceño, se giró y al toparse con unos ojos marrones que la sonreían sintió como su corazón se elevaba.

—Buenos días —le dijo Oliver dándole un suave beso en los labios y colocándose encima de ella.

—Buenos noches —le corrigió Katie mirando la ventana por la que la luz de la luna entraba alumbrando la penumbra de la habitación.

—Cierto. Bueno, entonces esperemos a que pueda decir "buenos días" —Oliver sonrió y volvió a sumergirse en aquellos labios a los que podría pasarse días adorando.

Katie sintió que, a pesar de haber sufrido durante mucho tiempo por un amor que no creyó correspondido, no podía sentirse más feliz.

Porque no importa cuanto podamos llegar a sufrir ya que, el simple hecho de querer a alguien, hace que merezca la pena.


End file.
